


向日葵下的阴影

by Veronica_Kim



Series: Femslash February 2021 系列短打 [2]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s01e07 Cleave or Whatever, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: April 想把 Sterling 从完美的花茎上摘下来，切断她身上多余的枝叶，插进干净透亮的玻璃花瓶里。
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Series: Femslash February 2021 系列短打 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165835
Kudos: 9





	向日葵下的阴影

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于 [Femslash February prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/641624167804960768/any-world-any-fandom-ocs-however-you-art-or) 之一：sunflower。
> 
> 试着写了一下 107 Cleave or Whatever 那集里面 April 的心情。

April 想把 Sterling 从完美的花茎上摘下来，切断她身上多余的枝叶，插进干净透亮的玻璃花瓶里，然后把她放在敞亮的厨房，就摆在妈妈的白百合旁边，让妈妈每天进厨房，第一眼看到的就是被女儿俘获的敌人。

不……也许，还是放在自己的卧室比较好。就放在床头，让她那种惺惺作态的明亮色彩在 April 井然有序的房间里成为顺从的一部分。晚上祷告时，她就在自己身边，随着自己说「阿门」的声音点头。

之后，她会慢慢枯萎。有一天，April 会把水倒掉，将 Sterling 干瘪的身体扔进垃圾桶。她会愉快地清洗着不会说谎也不会改变的玻璃花瓶，忘记只能短暂存活的花朵。

Sterling 是一朵向日葵。April 不知道自己这种荒唐的想象到底是从哪来的，但是她对这种想象挺满意。金色，追逐阳光，高挑，美丽，对自己身后留下的阴影浑然不觉。

她痛恨坐在 Sterling 身边，但教室里已经没有别的位置了。她戴上耳机，让 Sterling 愚蠢的招呼被音乐声掩盖掉。自从辩论赛以来，Sterling 一直想要修复她们的关系，哪怕 April 再怎么不愿意，她明白有一天她无法再用耳机来躲开 Sterling。

Sterling 甚至积极地要求和 April 组队来完成所罗门圣殿，简直好笑。老实说，她的确享受 Sterling 这样低声下气想要挽回友谊的模样，但是 April 能够察觉，这其中有不对劲的地方。Sterling 肯定不只是想要弥补五年级时犯下的错误，她那个漂亮的小脑袋瓜里在策划更多的事。别担心，April 会发现的。

「真好，你和 Sterling，又一次合作！所罗门圣殿！我知道你们两个曾经很亲密，看到你们找回过去的热情，我可太为你们骄傲了！」永远搞不清状况的老好人 Ellen 正亲热地跟 April 表达喜悦。

「哦，不，Ellen，我们只是……我们是成年人了，知道怎么把分歧搁置一边，为了共同的目标而努力。」April 僵硬地笑了笑。

「啊……但，你不是啊。」

「不是什么？」

「『成年人』。」Ellen 的双手握在胸前，温柔地看着 April，「你不是成年人，April，你们还是孩子。」

April 愣在那里，找不到反驳的话。

「我知道你很成熟，还有 Sterling 也是。你们两个都很懂事，但你们不是成年人。你不需要总是以成人的标准来要求你自己。」

算了吧，要是照着 Ellen 的路子，自己什么也赢不了。Stevens 家的人需要赢。

在 Sterling 家的作坊里开工时，她对自己的态度愈发诡异了，简直是用尽浑身解数讨好自己，又紧张得要死。April 一边享受着她的赞美，一边不疾不徐地抛出一点姿态给她。她渐渐忍不住对 Sterling 微笑。

因为她很好笑。当然。

为了解开谜团，April 可以允许自己向她稍微示弱，敞开一点心扉，和她讲讲自己和父亲——

父亲还在受审中。

好了，别光是想着这件事。April 手头还有事要做，第一圣殿，圣洁，完美，只要努力就可以达成。与此同时，还要搞清 Sterling 到底在打什么主意。她很忙，没有时间沉浸在悲伤里，她已经流够眼泪了，为了家里那个叛徒，骗子。

总之，Sterling 也没那么聪明，她太容易露馅了，只要这样继续合作下去，很快 April 就能揭穿她了。

但是直到当 Sterling 用拿俄米和路得来试探她时，April 才终于有了强烈的危机感。她知道自己喜欢女孩了？她到底是怎么知道的？没人知道，April 从没跟人说过，也从没向任何自己喜欢的女孩示好过，她一向只会暗暗地嫉妒，伤心，生气，然后再想法子挤兑对方。她应该没露过马脚啊。

可是 Craig Wu 已经证明了，自己的秘密并不见得真是秘密，他能搞到旁人不可能搞到的料，又有谁能保证 Sterling 就不会呢？她的确不算很聪明，可她那个喳喳呼呼，又很有鬼主意的双胞胎姐姐，可不是个省油的灯。

她们手里到底还有多少 April 的把柄？她们的目的是什么？April 有什么可以拿来反击的吗？主啊，如果她的秘密被公之于众……

April 知道自己应该比现在更紧张，更警惕，她看着 Sterling 的目光应该更冰冷，更具威胁性。但不知为何……

如果 Sterling 试探她并不是为了打击她呢？

接下来的几天，她一直小心和 Sterling 周旋（如果可以称之为「周旋」而不是「调情」的话），所罗门圣殿在她们手中逐渐成型，Sterling 那些奇怪的举止也逐渐形成新的含义。只不过，April 可没法确定，这种新的含义是不是真的。她该相信什么呢？有什么是真正可靠的？

一天，手工刀划伤了她的手，Sterling 急得在她身边直跳脚，跑去拿急救箱，帮她处理伤口。金色的头发在眼前晃来晃去，向日葵不再向着阳光，而是向着鲜血。April 试着把注意力从她身上挪开，焦躁地看着即将竣工的所罗门圣殿。

「接下来的工作就由我来吧。」Sterling 说。

「我弄伤了一根手指，又没残疾。」April 皱紧了眉头。

「我不是那个意思！就休息一下吧，很疼的话，手工活就没办法很仔细了。你也想要作出最好的成品，不是吗？」

April 举起自己包扎好的手指，看着白色纱布干净的边缘，问自己，她需要赢得这场争论吗？还是她需要赢得最后的胜利？

「那你得完全听我指挥。」

「绝对的！我不会做错的，你尽管吩咐我吧！」Sterling 雀跃地说，「我知道你需要赢一次。」

她们的确合作无间，只是，会不会有哪一天，Sterling 又会把自己给推出去呢？父亲也是她的好搭档啊，可他是怎么欺骗自己和妈妈的？她到底想从 April 身上得到什么呢……

_你不是成年人，April，你们还是孩子。_

也许事情真的没有那么复杂，也许一切的确就是看上去那样，也许 April 唯一需要做的就是去相信。

她们赢了。这一次，Sterling 倾尽全力，帮 April 摘下了胜利之果。她在自己身边欢欣鼓舞的样子，让 April 再也无法克制，她需要知道什么才是真的，她需要知道自己该相信什么。

「我一直以为我们很亲近……我和父亲。但他骗了我……如果他都能对我撒谎，那所有人都有可能。为什么人们就不能说实话呢？有那么难吗？」

Sterling 给了她答案，Sterling 吻了她。

现在，April 需要迅速作出决定：她到底该相信什么？是不会改变的冰冷的玻璃花瓶，还是会绽放也会衰败的向日葵？

April 将办公室的锁落下，回到 Sterling 身边，吻她。她不会折断她，不会切去她的枝叶，不会把她放进玻璃花瓶里。

她会看着她向着太阳生长。直到自己不能的那一天。

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
